This invention relates to a cowling for an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved protective cowling and air intake duct for the powerhead of an outboard motor.
It is well known with outboard motors that the powering internal combustion engine is normally enclosed within a protective cowling so as to provide protection for the internal combustion engine and a better appearance for the outboard motor. The protective cowling defines a cavity in which the internal combustion engine is contained. It is also well known that the engine must be supplied with copious amounts of air for the engine induction system. Conventionally, the protective cowling includes an air inlet positioned in the upper rear portion thereof. This air inlet generally defines a recess within the cowling and has an upwardly and rearwardly facing opening and may have sidewardly facing openings as well to permit air to flow into the recess. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,193. Typically air intake means are provided in the form of ducts or ports which are formed within the air inlet for supplying air to the engine induction system. Previously, such air intake means have had upwardly facing air intake openings See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,702 and 4,403,971.
These types of intake ducts are normally incorporated so that under normal operating conditions water will not enter into the interior of the cowling or into the engine induction system. A cover is typically positioned upward of the air intake duct and spaced therefrom so as to permit air to enter the duct but to stop rain or splashes of water from falling directly into the duct opening. However, under some conditions the cover may not be particularly effective in stopping water which is carried into the air inlet through an opening from entering into the intake duct, and hence, into the interior of the protective cowling. Once inside the cowling the water can damage the engine and the electrical parts of the outboard motor or enter the induction system of the engine. Such an air intake duct with an upwardly facing opening can be susceptible to the entry of water in the form of splashes which result when a wave strikes the rear of the marine vessel and outboard motor. This arrangement also makes it possible for water adhering on the under surface of the cover to fall into the duct opening.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cowling and air inlet device for the powerhead of an outboard motor which will insure that the water cannot enter the engine induction system or the cavity which surrounds the engine.